


Beautiful Times

by satoucandy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoucandy/pseuds/satoucandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>旧文搬运，看文的筒子留个言吧…………【回声】<br/>BTW，本文是AU，ZQ和CP都是UCB毕业。</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris被Zach打来的电话吵醒的时候，他正和Patrick裹在同一个毯子里，躺在Patrick家的地板上。Patrick搂着Chris的脖子，Chris的腿环着Patrick的腰，他们抱做一团，听着Chris的手机在茶几底下拼了命地尖叫。  
“操了Zach这个混球！”Patrick大声地诅咒着，正午的太阳刺得他睁不开眼。天晓得Chris是怎么在一分钟之内适应了这个，一把推开Patrick去捞他的手机的。饱受宿醉头痛煎熬的Patrick把自己埋进毯子里，听着好友和大魔王打电话。  
“Hi，Zach，早上好。”  
Chris你昨天下班路上撞到了脑子吗快十点了你居然还在说早安？！——Patrick知道Zach一定会这样说。  
“呃…”果然可怜的Chris发出一声短促的像是被噎着了的声音，“抱歉Zach，我没有看时间，你打电话来是有什么事吗？”  
Patrick在毯子里默默翻了个白眼，Chris总是在给Zach道歉，但是见鬼的在休息日的早上打电话来扰人清梦的老板难道不需要给他勤勤恳恳的秘书说句对不起？  
“等、等一下……”  
抽屉和柜子开合的声音混着Chris的说话声，他从Patrick的电话簿上撕下一张纸，伏在茶几上刷刷地快速记录着Zach报给他各种东西的名字。  
记完后，Chris马上丢开手机跑到洗澡间去了。他冲了个战斗澡，然后顶着一头湿漉漉的金发胡乱套上Patrick的衬衣和牛仔裤就要走。  
“喂，Chris！”Patrick喊他，“你的眼镜和钱包！”  
Chris匆匆忙忙地赤着脚从门口跑回来抓起沙发上的钱包和电视柜上的眼镜，他把那副难看的黑色宽边眼镜架到鼻梁上，钱包塞进裤兜里后弯下腰去系鞋带，Patrick刚坐起身就看见Chris的好屁股对着他晃。  
“看在上帝的份上，Chris，别再这样对我了，我确信我是个直男。”  
“啊？”Chris转头，看了用毯子挡住关键部位的Patrick一眼，“你说什么？”  
“什么都没有。”Patrick搓了一把脸，不耐烦地朝着Chris挥了挥手，“好了快去吧保姆先生，嗷嗷待哺的Quinto混蛋也许已经饿死在家里了。”  
Chris从超市拎着一大包东西敲开Zach家的门时，Zach还活得好好的。他穿着UCB的纪念衫和一条松松垮垮的运动裤，皱着眉头看着Chris把那包东西丢在餐厅的桌子上。  
“你昨晚去酒吧了？”Zach问他。  
“嗯。”Chris把手背在身后，用另一只手的食指摩擦着发红的掌心，他看上去像个正在被老板训斥的糟糕员工——Zach也确实是他的Boss，Chris在四个月前成为了Zach 的秘书。  
果不其然Zach立马露出一副不高兴的表情来，他不喜欢Chris喝酒，因为Chris曾经在Zach的毕业晚会上醉得一塌糊涂，拉着Zach的袖子死都不让Zach走，还把一杯啤酒全部倒在了Zach的衣服上。  
喝醉了的Chris简直是Zach的噩梦。  
所以在他正式上岗的那天，Zach就警告了Chris——“绝对不许喝酒。”  
“我猜你只喝了一杯就吐了。”Zach刻薄地开口，“如果是约会的话，咖啡厅可比酒吧适合你，Chris。”  
“不是约会。”Chris反驳道，“还有我没醉，我……”  
“最好没有。”Zach打断Chris的话，他的表情看上去好一点了，“现在到书房去把桌子整理一下。”  
在Chris准备推开书房的门时，Zach又喊住了他：“中午想吃什么？”  
Chris犹豫了一下：“我和Simon有……”  
“我再问一次，中午想吃什么？”  
“……披萨？”  
Zach露出个嫌弃的表情：“你的椅子快要容不下你了。”  
Chris咬了咬嘴唇没有说话，他读大学的时候就知道自己的从身材到长相都不符合Zach的审美，他也没指望能从Zach嘴里听到夸他的话。  
手搭在门把手上，Chris能感觉到Zach正在打量着自己。他无法忽略这个，就好像隔着一层薄薄的衬衫被Zach的目光抚摸遍全身一样，Chris猜他的脸可能已经红了。  
“你新买的衬衣？”Zach突然问道。  
“哎？”Chris愣了一下，“不，这是Patrick的。”  
“裤子呢？”  
“也是他的。”  
Zach真想问问Chris是不是连内裤都穿Patrick的。  
“我给你的工资连件衣服都买不起？”Zach黑着脸，瞪着Chris。  
“不，我只是没有来得及回家换衣服，我的衣服被Patrick……”  
“你昨晚没回家？”Zach抓到了新重点，“Chris，你学坏了。”  
他几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话，眼神凶狠的像是要吃了Chris。Chris不自觉地抖了一下，他捏紧了门把，如果Zach想揍他的话，他就躲进书房……等等，Zach为什么要揍他？  
Chris还没反应过来这究竟是怎么回事，Zach就怒气冲冲地跺着地板走了。他出门前大声地告诉Chris：“今天没有披萨了！等着吃水煮白菜吧Chris！”  
说完这个，他用力地砸上门出去遛狗了。  
Chris耸了耸肩膀，他的老板就是这么莫名其妙喜怒无常阴晴不定。但Chris早就习惯了这个，还在大学里的时候Zach就是这样，比如，他昨天还在叫你宝贝，今天却要跟你分手。  
当然，这不是说Chris有过这样的经历——Zach读大学的时候可能根本不知道Chris Pine是谁。这也不能怪Zach，想和他上床的人实在是太多，他没空去注意一个整天躲在书堆后面的戴着傻乎乎的眼镜的书呆子。  
可这不代表Chris也不会注意他。  
手忙脚乱地收拾着Zach乱的一塌糊涂的书房，Chris不小心碰掉了他的一本相册。那个褐色的硬皮册子“啪”的在地板上摊开，左侧上角是Zach穿着西装在台上演讲时的照片。  
Chris捡起它，随手翻了翻，扉页的白纸上写着Zach的名字，落款是Zoe，看样子这是Zoe送 Zach的毕业礼物之类的。  
他知道自己不该看，这是Zach的私人物品，是Zach的隐私。但是Chris想看，他对Zach相关的东西缺乏免疫力。犹豫了一下，Chris还是翻开了它。  
里面的照片都是Zach大学时的，显然不是都出自Zoe之手，她大概从社交网络上找了不少。照片是按照时间线排列的，Chris看下来发现有几张他在差不多的角度也拍过。不过Chris不用社交网络，所以Zoe没机会把它们放进这里面。  
最后几页是毕业晚会上拍的，Chris惊讶的发现自己也有入镜。那是在他醉的脑子都已经罢工了还被Frank怂恿去找Zach搭讪，结果一步不稳泼了Zach一身啤酒时被抓拍的。酒杯躺在地上，他躺在Zach怀里。照片里，Zach对着镜头一脸的震惊，好像还略微带着点嫌弃。而Chris一手扶着Zach的胳膊，仰起脸正对着Zach傻笑。  
“Fuck……”  
Chris被自己蠢到了，他正想抬手把那张照片撕下来的时候，门铃响了起来。估计是Zach回来了，Chris赶紧把相册合起来放回了原处。  
他还惦记着那张照片，那是他和目前为止和Zach的唯一一张合照，或许也是这辈子唯一一张。Chris现在郁闷极了，他真想知道那是是哪个讨厌鬼拍的。  
Zach把披萨切好装盘端出来的时候，看见Chris正坐在椅子上，写了满脸的不开心。Zach也不开心了，他想把披萨退回店子里去。  
“错过和Simon的约会让你这么难过？”  
他放盘子的力度有些重，语气也不太好。Chris没有介意这个，他只是微微张开嘴巴，然后轻轻摇了摇头。  
“我没有难过。”  
认命吧Chris Pine，在Zach心里，你永远都是那个泼了他啤酒还傻笑的蠢货了。  
“不许对老板说谎，Chris。”  
“我……”Chris不能告诉Zach他看了Zach的相册，他还不想被Zach轰出去，“我只是……”  
“只是……?”Zach瞪大眼睛等着Chris继续说。  
“偷看了你的相册……然后发现里面有一张我们的合照……”  
上帝啊，耶稣啊，Chris你个笨蛋居然说出来了！  
他几乎咬破自己的舌头，然后等着Zach发火把那盘披萨拍在他脸上让他滚出去。运气好的话Zach不会开除他，但一段时间的冷战是免不了了。  
Chris真后悔，各种意义上的。  
Zach听了他的话，安静了两秒，然后……  
“Zoe送的那本？”Zach挑眉，“好吧，Chris，我不会因为你看了那本蠢极了的相册用披萨丢你的。”  
“你不生气？”  
“我为什么要生气。”Zach说着，用披萨刀挑起一块披萨递给Chris，“我下午要和Karl出去一趟，书房里的文件你周一拿去给Alice。”  
“你上次要我干洗的衣服呢？”  
“再说吧。”Zach咬了一口披萨，“或许我可以载你回家的时候顺便带回来。”  
Chris回到家的时候，Simon和Patrick已经拆了好几袋薯片，垃圾丢的到处都是。Chris发现他的衣服湿漉漉的被扔在卫生间，显然Patrick没等它们干好就给Chris送来了。震耳欲聋的游戏音效吵得Chris头疼，他把身上的衣服脱下来一起放进洗衣机里设置了定时。  
等他给自己倒了杯水坐下的时候，Patrick突然放下手柄，转过脸对Chris说了句：“别再让Zach欺负你了。  
“他没有……”  
“那个家伙就是在欺负你，他知道你喜欢他，他在利用这个。Quinto绝对是个混蛋，我有时候真搞不懂他有哪里值得你念念不忘。我知道你很喜欢他，但是，Chris，你可以找到比他更好的。”  
“我？”Chris捏着杯子笑出声来，“别开玩笑了，Patrick。”  
“这不是玩笑，Pine。虽然我是个直的，但是我得说，你挺吸引人。”  
“你酒还没醒吗？”Chris站起身就走，他不想讨论这个。  
“Christopher Pine！”  
“我知道你担心我，但是……”Chris停下步子转过脸来，“我暂时不想要更好的，好吗？”  
厚厚的镜片折射着窗外的阳光，Patrick和Simon都看不清Chris的眼睛里的神采，他们只能看到他淡淡地笑了一下，然后转过身回了卧室。  
“Chris太固执了。”Simon看着他的背影叹了口气，“他认准Zach，就没办法和其他人将就。”


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick不管Chris愿不愿意和其他人将就，他只是不想看着那个傻小子吊死在Zachary那棵歪脖子树上。在Patrick心里，Mr.Quinto的中间名就是混蛋。从Chris第一次跟Patrick提到Zach的时候，Patrick就知道没什么好事。  
他早就知道Chris是弯的，但是没想到Chris连自己的初吻都没献出去，就单方面对着Zach坠入了爱河。如果是其他的什么人，Patrick都会举双手支持Chris去追。可那是Zachary，UCB还有哪个脸蛋漂亮的小鲜肉没有和他上过床吗？  
答案恐怕是——No。  
当然，Patrick觉得答案应该是Chris Pine。可惜Chris把他的漂亮脸蛋藏在一副丑的要命的眼镜后面，还总是穿着宽大的颜色糟糕的裤子，生怕被UCB的基佬们知道他有个翘屁股。这让他看起来简直是gay圈的灾难，Zach疯了才会想和一个灾难搞在一起。  
Chris自己也知道这个，所以他从来没有像那些想要和Zach上床或者谈恋爱的男生那样，坦坦荡荡地走到Zach面前，伸出手对他说句你好。Chris只会在和Zach擦肩而过之后回过头去看一眼他的背影，或者从Zach的室友那里问来Zach的选修课名单，然后把自己的也勾成一样的。  
Patrick嘲笑Chris像个害羞的高中女生，结果对方扶了扶快掉下来的眼镜，扬着手里的书作势要砸Patrick。Patrick举起手投降，然后问Chris：“你喜欢Zach是因为他长得帅吗？”  
Chris摇摇头：“Zach不是花瓶，他很聪明，性格也很好，还很喜欢看书……我好几次在图书馆遇见他，他都拿着我上次借过的书。”  
Patrick无言以对，看来Chris对Zachary的迷恋已经深到了一定境界。他陪着Chris上过几次选修课，Zach那个混蛋每次都坐在Chris的旁边，搂着不同的男生。Chris对这一切熟视无睹，他在记笔记的间隙偶尔会看Zach几眼，不过在Zach发现他在偷看自己之前，Chris就会移开目光。  
他们在一起读了三年书，Chris和Zach可能连一个眼神交汇都没有过。这听起来太可怜了，所以Chris的室友Frank带着Chris混进了Zach的毕业晚会，还给了Chris一杯酒精度颇高的酒壮胆。做完了这一切后，Frank怂恿Chris去跟Zach说点什么。  
脑子短路的Chris真的去了，他端着一杯啤酒朝着Zach走去，结果在距离Zach不到一步的地方，被不知道哪个捣蛋鬼伸出的脚狠狠地绊倒了。酒泼了Zach一身，Chris的眼镜也掉了。他醉得太厉害，只是模模糊糊看到自己面前有张和Zach很像的脸，然后就什么都不记得了。  
这算得上是Chris人生中最丢脸的事之一，Patrick接到Frank的电话去接Chris回家时，Chris正靠在Zach的肩膀上睡得昏天黑地。他身上还披着Zach的外套，Zach只穿着一件散发着酒味的纪念衫，脸色很不好地意图用手指戳睡着的Chris的脸。  
Patrick冲上去把Chris从大魔王Zachary手里抢了回来，不过Zach还是如愿以偿的在Chris易主之前戳到了Chris的脸。Patrick把Zach的外套丢回给Zach，威胁了他一句：“你最好不要打Chris的主意。”  
“你是他男朋友？”Zach接住外套，挑眉看向Patrick。  
“我是Chris的好朋友。”Patrick不甘示弱地瞪回去，“听着，Quinto，只要有我在，你就别想玩弄Chris的感情。”  
Zach似乎不屑和Patrick争辩这个，他勾起嘴角笑了一下，将外套搭在肩膀上扬长而去。Patrick不懂Zach当时在笑什么，直到Chris去Zach的公司应聘了他的秘书，这个谜题才水落石出。  
“Zach听到我是他的学弟时就决定录用我了。”Chris告诉Patrick，“但是Karl，就是另外一个面试官，他以为Zach是想和我上床。”  
“他最好不是想和你上床。”Patrick说。  
“他当然不想。”Chris垮下脸，表情看上去既难过又沮丧。  
“你怎么知道？”Patrick打量了一下Chris穿去应聘的那套衣服，西装很合身，不再像是大学时那样把Chris的好身材都遮起来了。虽然Chris还是没有把他的眼镜换个好看点的框架或者干脆换成隐形眼镜，不过Patrick觉得，按照基佬的眼光，Chris现在可以打七八分了。  
但Patrick毕竟不是个基佬，他的审美观和Zachary这种阅遍美男的基佬似乎差的还不是一星半点的远。  
“Zach说‘别开玩笑了，Karl，我上床的时候喜欢开着灯，脸和屁股一样重要’。”Chris模仿不出Zach的混蛋语气，不过Patrick想象的出来那个混蛋说这话的时候脸上该是怎样的表情。  
他又想起Zach的那个笑——原来Zach是在笑Patrick侮辱了他的审美观。  
那个天杀的混蛋。  
Patrick想捏死他，可惜Chris肯定舍不得。  
Zach的家和Chris租的公寓离的很近，他会在没有应酬的时候顺道载Chris回家。比起在学校里读书的时候，现在的Zach倒是收敛了不少。他身边经常出现的男人，除了Karl，就剩下Chris了。  
给Zach做了四个月的秘书，Chris没有见到他和任何一个男人约过会。整天除了西装领带就是居家睡衣的Zach和Chris印象里的花花公子比起来，成熟了不少。Karl嘲笑Zach不知道是在为了谁守身如玉的时候，Chris不可避免地想到了Zach曾经交往过的无数任男朋友。  
也许那些都不能算是男朋友，一夜情的床伴还差不多。Chris知道Zach最不缺的就是床伴，Zoe也说过，依照Zach的性格，他很难跟谁定下来。一辈子只爱一个人对Zach来说，暂时还是个不太可能的事。  
Chris也想过，那个能让Zach放弃一整片森林的幸运儿会是谁？他会是Zach一向喜欢的小甜心，还是Zach偶尔涉猎的那种漂亮的像女孩子的类型？  
Chris猜不到。但他知道，无论如何，那个人都不会是他。他太普通了。  
走进Alice的办公室时，Zoe正端着咖啡杯靠在Alice的办工作上不知道再跟她说什么。见到Chris进来了，Zoe放下杯子，跟Chris打了个招呼：“Hi，Chris，早上好，你家Zach还没来上班？”  
Chris一边把文件递给Alice，一边扭头对Zoe纠正道：“Zach不是我家的……他早上和Karl有个招聘会。”  
“迟早是你家的。”Zoe拍拍Chris的肩膀，没等他反驳，就端起她的咖啡去茶水间续杯了。Alice看着Chris抿起嘴笑了，Chris一脸无奈地耸耸肩膀。不知道为什么，从他进公司开始，几乎公司里的每一个人都把他看成了Zach的“准男友”。Chris解释也没什么用，他对自己的定位是Zach的秘书，偶尔兼职保姆，仅此而已。而公司里的大部分女性和一部分男性都觉得他是Zach的准男友，还是保不准哪天就和Zach带上订婚戒指那种。  
这个天大的误会到底是怎么产生的？  
Karl不属于那部分人，大概是因为他亲耳听到了Zach是怎么损Chris的。Chris承认他不应该偷听Karl和Zach的谈话——他没想到会议室的门隔音效果那么差。他刚关上门出来，还没来得及为自己找到工作高兴一把，就听到Karl问Zach：“你做这个决定的时候甚至都没有和我商量一下，Zach。Chris Pine并不是所有候选人里条件最好的，他今年刚大学毕业，除了伯克利的学历外一无所有。我不明白你为什么要录用这样一个人，因为他是你的学弟？还是因为他的屁股？”  
“别开玩笑了，Karl，我上床的时候喜欢开着灯，脸和屁股一样重要。”  
Chris记得Zach当时是这么回答Karl的，他没有听到最后就离开了，应聘成功的好心情随之大大地打了个折扣。这也让Chris在最开始的一周里没办法和Karl进行长时间的对视，虽然他知道自己确实如Karl所说，没有任何工作经验，甚至连专业都不算对口。  
所以他努力地工作，以证明自己可以胜任Zach的秘书这个职位。Karl对Chris的表现似乎很满意，他甚至夸奖Chris聪明勤勉，这句话将Chris心里他的魔鬼上司形象洗白了不少。Karl也是公司里少数不会调侃Zach和Chris的人之一。虽然Chris好几次发现只要他在Zach的办公室，Karl都会默默地关上门走掉，但这不会影响Chris对Karl越来越有好感。  
Chris路过John的 办公桌时，他兜里的手机嗡嗡地震动了两下。来电显示是Simon，他接起来，那边却是Patrick的声音。  
“Chris。”他说，“你今天几点下班？”  
“就是正常的时间啊。”Chris回答，“有什么事吗？”  
“Simon想请你喝酒……嗷！”  
Patrick在电话那边怪叫了一声，大概是被Simon揍了一拳。电话被Simon抢了过去，他问Chris：“你今晚有时间的吗？我有个朋友想介绍给你认识。”  
Simon说的很含蓄，但是Chris猜到他们想干嘛了。  
“我说了，我不需要男朋友……”  
他已经尽量压低了声音，但是旁边的John还是听到了。John一个失手把Zoe寄存在他桌上的一个玻璃球扫了下去，啪地一声在地上摔的稀烂。  
Chris赶紧换了个地方，走到茶水间去，关上门继续跟Simon说：“我真的不想谈恋爱。”  
“Come on，Chris，别撒谎，如果Quinto混蛋朝你伸出手……嗷！”  
Chris猜Patrick被Simon踢了小腿。  
“这和Zach没关系……”Chris这句话有点底气不足，他正背过身去用手摸着门把，“而且没人会喜欢我这样的，Ok？”  
“别这么不自信，Chris。Anton是个好孩子，你们两个肯定很合得来。”Simon不死心地继续说，“Chris，你……”  
“好了，好了，我答应你，我们可以见个面，但其他的，我不能保证。”打断Simon的话，他知道如果不答应，Simon肯定会碎碎念到他疯掉。挂了电话后Chris捏着手机叹了口气，然后打开门出去了。  
躲在茶水间的另外一边的Zoe直起腰来，拿出手机，戳着屏幕给Zach发了条短信：Hi，Mr.Quinto，我有个好消息，有个坏消息，你想先听哪个呢？  
Zach十分钟后回复他：也许应该选择好消息？发生什么了？  
Zoe：我刚才听到Chris打电话了，他提到了你的名字。  
Zach：这算什么好消息，另外一个呢？  
Zoe：他今晚有个约会，但好像不是和你？  
Zach：操！  
Zoe把手机丢到一边，在转椅上笑得花枝乱颤。她大度地原谅了John打碎她的玻璃球的事，然后和Alice一起咬耳朵去了。


	3. Chapter 3

今天Zach不在公司，Chris实在闲的没事做，趴在自己的办公桌上浏览了会儿网页，然后拿出手机开始玩游戏。他的手机还是读大学的时候用的那款，待机时间本来就勉勉强强够用，Chris还要用它打游戏。玩了半个小时俄罗斯方块，手机开始发出嘟嘟的提示音，提示Chris它的电池电量已经低于百分之十。  
打了哈欠收起手机，Chris低头看了一眼电脑屏幕右下角的时间，再有一个小时后就可以吃午饭了。他估摸着Zach应该不可能在午饭前赶回来，所以也就没有发短信给Zach问他今天想点什么外卖。  
Zoe和Alice一起来敲Zach办公室的外间，也就是Chris的办公室的门，非要请Chris吃午餐。Chris有点不太习惯这两位女士对他突然的热情，虽然Zoe和他住的很近，但是Chris和Zoe也只是普通的同事关系。平时他不是和Zach一起叫外卖就是和楼上公司的Simon的出去吃。今天Zach外出，Simon轮休，Chris落了单，硬是被Zoe和Alice拖到了楼下的餐厅。  
Chris点了一份火腿培根意面，女士们为了保持身材只叫了蘑菇奶油浓汤和水果沙拉。等上菜的时候，Zoe问Chris：“今晚要不要跟我们一起出去玩？”  
Chris有点奇怪，今天Zoe怎么这么热情。  
他摇了摇头：“抱歉，Zoe，我晚上有其他的事情。”  
Zoe听了Chris的话，转过头去和Alice交换了一个含义不明的眼神。她咧了咧嘴，Alice撇了撇嘴，Chris一头雾水的看着她们：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Alice拢了拢她的头发，Zoe在桌子下捏了一把她的手，“是要和哪个美女去约会吗？”  
Zoe差点把刚喝进去的水喷出来，Alice假装不知道Chris的性取向的模样倒是很逼真，完全看不出平时和她一起讨论Zach和Chris时的兴奋劲。  
“Simon约我去喝酒。”Chris回答，他不会刻意和别人提起他的性向，对于Alice的误会，他无意解释。  
Alice微微撅嘴点了点头，侍者端着盘子打断了他们的对话。吃完饭后Zoe说想和Alice去附近刚开业的店子看看，Chris借口要回去睡觉，跑回公司去了。  
“你有没有觉得Chris很像Anna家的那只小仓鼠？”Alice看着他的背影，对Zoe说。  
Zoe忙着跟Zach汇报情况，头也不抬地回答：“他是Zach家的仓鼠。Alice，Zach说让我们拖住Chris，但是现在怎么办？”  
“Chris很期待那个约会的样子，Zach只能祈祷对方是个又丑又老的光头大叔了。”Alice轻轻耸肩，她和Zoe已经尽力了。  
在办公室无所事事地看了一下午电影后，Chris踩着下班的点儿离开了公司。他走到地铁站想给Patrick打电话的时候才发现手机不知道什么时候自动关机了，为了防止Patrick当他爽约杀到他家把刚收拾好的屋子搞的一团糟，Chris找了个公用电话亭给Patrick打了个电话。  
“Patrick，我是Chris……对，我手机没电了……好，就是我们经常去的那家酒吧对吗？”  
挂了电话，Chris看了一眼手表，决定先找家快餐店买个汉堡垫肚子。Simon喝起酒来一项是不醉不归，Chris可不想被他两杯灌倒后又被损友Patrick塞进那个还没见过面的男人的被窝里。  
他毫不怀疑Patrick会这样做，为了让Chris“找到真爱焕发生机”，Patrick简直不择手段，就差上婚恋网站给Chris注册个账号了。Chris倒是挺郁闷这个，Patrick有女朋友并且计划着结婚找Chris做伴郎，可这不代表Chris也要赶紧找个男朋友搞个订婚戒指戴在手上。  
Chris到那儿的时候，酒吧刚开始营业，现在人还不是很多。淡蓝色的灯光很柔和地打在Simon身上，他旁边站着一个棕色卷发的长相偏俄罗斯的——男孩。  
对，男孩。他看上去比Chris还要小，可能还在读大学。穿着一件格子衫，卡其色休闲裤，正有点害羞地对着Chris笑。  
“Chris，这是Anton。”Simon介绍道，“Anton，这是Chris。”  
两个人都有点拘谨，互相握了握手后马上把胳膊缩回身侧。Chris在他们经常坐的地方找到了Patrick，那家伙正在和女朋友发短信，都没有抬头看Chris一眼。  
和Chris估计的一样，Anton是附近一所大学大三的学生，也是Simon的邻居。两个人没聊多久，Simon就和Patrick跑到吧台边去了。Patrick要开车就要了饮料，Simon点了苏格兰威士忌，Chris问Anton要不要喝一点的时候，Anton摇了摇头，他看起似乎有什么话想对Chris说。  
“我……”Anton有点不知道怎么解释，“抱歉Chris……我和你不一样。”  
Chris愣了一下，不过他马上明白Anton说的“不一样”是什么意思了。  
“没关系。”Chris说，“应该抱歉的是我，Simon他们只是……觉得我太缺个伴儿了，所以把你卷了进来。”  
“这没什么，可能是我单身太久让Simon误会了。”Anton笑了笑，“虽然不能做情侣，但是我们可以做朋友不是吗？”  
Simon和Patrick远远看着Anton和Chris好像很聊得来的样子，还以为他们有什么突破性进展。结果Anton走的时候只是和Chris交换了手机号码，然后礼节性的拥抱了一下。  
Patrick送Chris回家，路上，Patrick问Chris：“是你拒绝了Anton，还是Anton觉得你不是他的菜？”  
“都不是。”Chris回答，他看起来有点累，大概是因为酒吧里后来实在太吵了，“Patrick，我知道你和Simon都是好意，但是你们这样，我也很为难。Anton根本就不是gay，你们不能这样不负责任的随便找个人就想把我们凑在一起。”  
Patrick起初皱着眉头有点生气，但是当他听到Anton不是gay的时候，又有点理亏地把话咽了回去。  
Chris拿下眼镜捏在手里，往后仰靠在椅背上休息。Patrick一路上再也没有和他说话。  
等回到家洗完澡给手机充上电开机，Chris看到了十几个未接来电，统统来自Zachary Quinto。他不知道下班时间Zach到底是有什么急事给他打了这么多个电话，现在已经快十点，Chris犹豫了一下，回了一个给Zach。  
电话刚响一声就有人接了，Zach在那头听起来很生气地问Chris：“你为什么不接我电话？”  
“手机没电了。”  
“你回到家没给手机充电吗？”  
“我刚到家……”  
“你刚到家？！”Zach听起来更加气急败坏了，“Chris，我记得公司下班的时间是五点。”  
“我和朋友出去了。”Chris趴在沙发上，肚子下垫着抱枕，正伸手想去拿茶几上的遥控器，“你打电话有什么事吗Zach？”  
“我上个星期三放在办公桌右上角的那个文件夹你放到哪去了？”  
“上个星期三？”Chris手停在半空中，歪着头想了一下，“上个星期三……”  
上个星期三Zach的办公桌上……哪有什么文件夹啊？  
“我没有见过你说的那个文件夹。”Chris回答，“你是不是放在其他地方了？”  
Zach一口咬定被Chris收起来了，但是Chris就是不记得他见过那个文件夹。他们在电话里吵了起来，Zach说他五点半在公司找文件夹找到现在，给Chris打了无数个电话总是被转接到语音信箱。Chris说他根本就没有收过Zach说的那个文件夹，他是因为手机没电了才没接到Zach的电话又不是把Zach的号码设置了黑名单。  
“你的约会就那么重要？”Zach怒气冲冲地朝着Chris吼了句，“Chris，我记得我说过，你的手机应该二十四小时为我开机！”  
“关我的约会什么事？”Chris懵了，他甚至没来得及疑惑Zach是怎么知道他今晚有个约会的，“好吧Zach，你到底想要我怎么样？就为了那个文件，你想要我大半夜的赶回公司去吗？”  
“不，不需要。”Zach的声音听起来冷冰冰的，“……我真……解雇了你，Chris。”  
手机听筒里传来刺刺啦啦的信号干扰声，Chris只听到了“解雇你”这句话，电话就挂断了。他看着黑下来的手机屏幕，半天才缓过神来。今天喝的那杯低度酒带来的微醺感也完全没有了，Chris清晰地意识到，他失业了。  
就在刚才，他被Zach解雇了。  
好不容易才拿到的遥控器被Chris随意地扫到了地板上，发出沉闷地撞击声。他光着脚踩在地板上，委屈和愤怒混合在一起，找不到可以宣泄的出口。  
Chris不明白，他到底是耽误了Zach的什么大事，让Zach这么轻易就能说出“解雇”这个词。Zach总是这样阴晴不定，这几个月来他经常在下班时间打电话给Chris，以各种各样的理由剥夺Chris的休息时间。最过分的时候甚至过了Chris家小区的门禁时间，Chris没带门禁卡，只能留在Zach家的客房过夜。  
他敢肯定Zach不会找到比自己更加任劳任怨尽心尽力的秘书了。  
混蛋Zach！  
Chris越想越生气，他扯掉身上的浴袍打算换件衣服去找Patrick再喝两杯——反正他已经被Zach辞退了，混蛋Zach再也管不到他喝不喝酒了——结果不小心打翻了桌上的水杯，一杯水全都倒在了Chris可怜的手机上。  
Chris没有心疼他的手机，而是直接穿上衣服锁了门直奔另外一个街区的Patrick家。路上遇见刚和Alice过完夜生活的Zoe，不过Chris只顾着生气，没有看见走在马路另一侧的Zoe。  
Patrick刚睡着就被Chris砸门的声音吵醒，给他开了门后莫名其妙地被待业青年Pine拖到了酒吧里陪他喝酒。Patrick和Chris认识这么多年没见过Chris用这种架势喝过酒，几杯下肚，Chris已经醉得有点连话都不会说了。  
他趴在吧台上，酒杯里还剩下三分之一的酒。Patrick的脸在灯光里一下子变成三个，一下子变成四个，Chris对着他一直没有动过的那两张脸不停地碎碎念Zach是个混蛋。他念了一会儿又把手伸向酒杯，忍无可忍的Patrick抢过酒推到了旁边。  
“Zach当然是个混蛋。”Patrick说，“所以你应该庆祝你终于远离了混蛋，而不是为了混蛋炒了你鱿鱼把自己搞得像失恋了一样。”  
架着还在喊着Zach名字的Chris从酒吧里出来，Patrick刚打算先把Chris放在旁边的长椅上去开车时，突然有辆车牌号很眼熟的车停在了他们面前。  
Zach摇下车窗，瞪着搂着Chris的Patrick，口气很差地对他说：“把Chris给我。”


	4. Chapter 4

“凭什么？”Patrick可不怕Zach，Zach又不是他老板，他一手将Chris的腰搂的更紧，不甘示弱地瞪了回去，“Chris已经不是你的秘书了，你别想再欺负他。”  
Zach很不爽Patrick总是一副保护者的姿态挡在Chris面前，他拔下车钥匙干脆打开车门下车来打算动手抢人。醉得晕晕乎乎的Chris靠在Patrick肩膀上，还试图转过去搂Patrick的脖子。Patrick努力忍住才没露出嫌弃的表情，他生怕Chris当着Zach的面把他当成Zach，在自己脖子上来一口，那样他可不敢保证他不会下一秒就把Chris推到Zach的怀里去。  
好吧，Chris不是吸血鬼，他可能会对着Patrick的脸来一口。而Patrick——看在上帝的份上，他还有个未婚妻呢。  
“谁说Chris不是我的秘书了？”Zach皱眉看着Patrick，“我不记得我批准过他的辞职报告。”  
“你几个小时前刚炒了他鱿鱼。”Patrick简直想翻个白眼给Zach瞧，看来Mr.Quinto不仅生活难以自理需要他的前任秘书随叫随到的伺候，似乎还有健忘症的样子。  
“胡说。”Zach终于没忍住，他其实很少在Chris以外的人面前表现的很混蛋，大部分人眼里的Zachary Quinto都是玉树临风彬彬有礼的绅士。但是面对这种情况，面对一向在Chris的事情上和自己不对盘的Patrick，他真的终于没忍住，“我几个小时前还在跟Chris打电话，他……”  
“你在电话里说要解雇他，这种事情都需要我再提醒一次吗？”Patrick不耐烦地打断Zach的话，深夜有点冷，Chris只穿了件衬衫，他可不希望在这儿和Chris的恶老板再废话下去了，“Zachary Quinto，我记得我警告过你，离Chris远一点。Chris蠢兮兮地跑去给你做秘书是他的错，但这不代表你可以因为他对你的感情而无休无止地像个吸血鬼一样利用他压榨他。”  
“我没……”  
“别说你没有。”Patrick努力把自己远离凑过来想蹭他的Chris，并且假装没有看到Zach紧握的拳头，“好了Mr.Quinto，如果没什么事的话，请你让开，我要带Chris回家了。”  
Zach站在原地没有动，Patrick觉得Zach正在用眉骨盯着他瞧，这让他觉得瘆的慌。Chris在这时醒了过来，他哼唧了一声，声音不大地又叫了一句：“Zach……”  
Patrick简直不能忍了，他偏过头去对着Chris压低声音吼了句：“别喊了！”  
Chris不卖他的帐：“Zach……”  
“Chris！”Patrick觉得自己要炸了。  
“Zach……”  
“好了Chris，我在这。”  
听到Zach的声音，Chris勉强地睁大了眼睛。他的眼镜还在Patrick的外套口袋里，近视让他只能模模糊糊看到一个很像Zach的轮廓。街边的路灯和流溢的霓虹灯光搞得Chris眼花，他迟钝地偏过头去又看了看支撑着他的Patrick后，毅然决然地挣脱了Patrick，摇摇晃晃地朝着几步外的Zach走了过去。  
Zach摇晃得好厉害，Zach怎么长出了两个头，Zach……  
Zach伸手抱住了栽进他怀里的Chris。  
Chris的脑袋撞上Zach的胸膛，他的脸贴在Zach的胸肌上，隔着衣服蹭了几下。心跳声敲打着Chris的鼓膜，Chris伸出手搂住Zach的腰，感受着Zach怀里的温度，晕晕乎乎地又喊了两声Zach的名字后，安安静静地睡着了。  
Patrick瞪大眼睛看着抛弃了他投奔了Zach的好友，除了一点点愤怒，只剩下满心的深深的无力感。就在两分钟前，他还为了保护这个没良心的Chris，大战大魔王Zachary Quinto呢！  
大魔王搂着他的Chris，抽空对着在夜风中凌乱的Patrick扬了扬眉，一脸的人生赢家的欠揍表情。他打开车门把Chris塞进开了空调的车里，关门前还不忘记给Chris盖上外套。Zach做完这些，又走到了Patrick跟前。  
“Chris的眼镜。”Zach伸出手，对着Patrick说。  
Patrick愤怒地掏出Chris的那副丑爆了的眼镜，狠狠地拍进Zach的手里，脆弱的镜片因为Patrick粗暴的动作和镜框分离，掉进了Zach的掌心。Zach没有在意这个细节，他正好可以趁这个机会让Chris试试隐形眼镜。  
在Zach转身准备打开车门时，Patrick突然叫住了他。  
“喂，Zachary，你现在还有机会反悔。如果你只是想和Chris玩玩的话，我一定不会放过你的。我说过，只要有我在，你就别想玩弄Chris的感情。”  
Zach没有理会Patrick的威胁，他动作潇洒地坐进驾驶座里摔上车门启动了车，只留下一串尾气给Patrick当做回答。  
Zach没有送Chris回家，而是把Chris带回了他的房子里。抱Chris下车时那家伙就像个无尾熊一样手脚并用地缠上来，Zach一个不稳差点连累两个人都趴在了台阶上。好不容易把Chris用毯子裹好先安顿在沙发上，Zach四处找空调的遥控器打算给室内加加温。他刚转过身往电视柜的方向走了几步，就听见Chris哼唧着翻了个身，从沙发上掉了下去。  
这一下摔得不轻，原本迷迷糊糊睡着着的Chris都睁开了眼睛。他整个人包在毯子里，斜靠着沙发，努力地抽出一只手来却不知道该揉撞疼的额头还是摔痛的屁股。Zach暂时放弃了空调遥控器过来检查Chris的情况，他刚蹲下来，Chris就抬起头，疼的眼泪汪汪地看着他。  
Zach一边盘算着是不是该给客厅铺地毯了，一边费力地抱起Chris挪到了沙发上。Chris靠在他怀里，他搂着Chris的腰。酒还没醒的Chris因为屁股疼在沙发上扭动了几下，他坐得不舒服，时不时蹭一下Zach的大腿，蹭得Zach想扒光了他压在沙发上帮他揉揉屁股。  
Zach没有像往常一样把Chris丢进客房里去，而是等他又睡着了才抱着他去了主卧。卧室里的空调刚打开不久，还微微有点冷，Zach把Chris从毯子里剥出来后就和衣塞进了被子里。他翻着自己的衣柜找了件睡袍想给Chris换上，结果Chris就是不买账，抓着被角哼哼着不肯让Zach近身。两个人搏斗到快一点钟，Zach才搞定了Chris。脱Chris的牛仔裤时，他一个不慎差点把Chris的内裤一起扒下来。Zach当然不承认自己潜意识里就是这么做，他只是在自己解决生理问题时忍不住幻想Chris包裹在蓝色内裤里挺翘的臀部。  
这已经不是第一次了——Zach把Chris当做性幻想对象，已经不是第一次了。从毕业晚会被Chris泼了一身酒后，他有很长一段时间都想着怎么把这只漏网之鱼搞到手。Zach在UCB唯一的遗憾就是没能睡了Chris，但这不能怪他，Chris实在藏得太深了，Zach以前居然都没有发现学校里还有这么可爱的学弟。  
他钻进被子里的时候，Chris正侧躺着，面对着他的这一边，安安静静地睡着。Zach看着他窝在被子里的因为酒精的缘故变得红扑扑的脸，伸出手轻轻掐了一把。  
伸出手将Chris搂进怀里，Zach摸了两把Chris的腰，心满意足在时钟滴滴的报时声里睡了。蜷缩着窝在他怀里的Chris好几次试图翻身都没成功后，终于忍无可忍地一把推开了搂着他的Zach。  
所以第二天一大早Chris睁开眼睛的时候，他正拽着Zach的一条胳膊，以一种脑袋都快从枕头上下滑到Zach的肩膀上的姿势贴着Zach。他马上清醒了，吓得赶紧一把抽回自己的手，结果不小心弄醒了睡了还不到六个小时的Zach。  
Zach皱着眉头一脸不高兴地睁开眼睛就看到Chris惊慌失措一副下一秒就要逃跑的样子，他真不懂自己究竟有多吓人，才能让Chris露出这样的表情来。压抑着在胃里翻腾的恼怒，Zach的起床气不小，他不想自己一开口就把Chris吓得哭出来。  
好吧，Chris不会被他吓得哭出来，但是他也别想给Chris留个好印象了。  
揉了揉因为睡眠不足突突地跳着泛疼的太阳穴，Zach口气很差的开口：“Chris，一大早的你搞什么？！”  
“我……？”Chris瞪大眼睛，迷茫地看着Zach，“我……我怎么在你家？”  
他本该问得理直气壮，但因为没有戴眼镜看不清楚周围的缘故，Chris的声音听起来有点底气不足。他在Zach的瞪视下尴尬地拢了拢身上的睡袍，紧了紧腰间的带子，紧到Zach怀疑Chris打算就这么把自己的腰勒断了的程度。  
“你喝醉了。”Zach避重就轻，避而不谈他和Patrick站在酒吧门口吵架的那段，“我没有你家的钥匙，只能把你带回我家。”  
Chris微微皱起眉头，看起来不太相信Zach说的。他还记得昨晚陪自己喝酒的人明明是Patrick，怎么他早上醒来是躺在Zach的床上？  
哦对了，Chris还想到一个重点——他昨晚不是被Zach解雇了吗？  
“我已经不是你的秘书了。”微微抿着嘴唇，Chris完全忽视了第一个重点，“你……”  
“你的辞职报告呢Chris？”Zach打断了Chris的话，他的起床气几乎要压不住了，“我没见过你的辞职报告，谁批准了你辞职的？既然没有辞职，没有办理离职手续，你就还是我的秘书，也是我公司的一份子。我记得我跟你说过，绝对不许喝酒。而你呢？你昨天晚上和你的好朋友在酒吧喝的烂醉。如果不是Zoe和Alice告诉我，你是打算就那样跟着你的好朋友回家？”  
“首先，是你在电话里解雇了我的，这种情况下我想我不需要提供辞职报告吧，Mr.Quinto？”Chris听着他长篇大论了一番，脾气也上来了，“还有，在你炒了我鱿鱼后我和我的朋友喝酒是触犯了哪条法律？”  
“我什么时候在电话里解雇了你？”Zach莫名其妙，“你就这么对待大晚上开着车把你从几个街区外的酒吧带回家的老板的？Chris，我以为你至少会说句谢谢。”  
“谢谢？我要感谢你什么？”Chris瞪着Zach，“感谢你上一秒让我滚蛋，下一秒又说我还是你秘书？还是感谢你看不上我的脸，所以仁慈的放过了我的屁股？”  
大概是从来没有见过这样的Chris，Zach被他堵得失语了几秒钟。趁着这个档口，Chris翻身下床，却在迈开步子的第一秒僵住了。  
……  
他屁股痛。  
上帝。


	5. Chapter 5

Chris慢慢地转过身去，用一种见鬼了的表情看着Zach。他猜到Zach可能很久没有和别人上过床了，可Chris没想到Zach会饥不择食到连他曾经最看不上眼的自己都不放过。  
说真的，如果不是Chris现在没戴眼镜还屁股痛，从气势上就输了一大截子的话，他一定二话不说冲上去狠狠揍Zach一顿。Patrick说的没错，Zachary Quinto是个彻头彻尾的大混蛋！Chris恨死Zach了，他现在只有屁股疼得要命，这和网络上描述的完全不一样，该死Zach到底对他做了什么？  
狠狠地，完全没什么威慑力地瞪了Zach一眼，Chris迈着奇怪的步子，冲向了Zach家浴室。他记得浴室里有一面大镜子，他必须知道自己的屁股到底是怎么了，难道是被Zach撞的？Chris想到这个可能性时，整个人都快变成一颗番茄了。  
他撞开浴室的门，对着那面大镜子，犹豫了一秒钟是脱掉身上的睡袍，还是直接掀起睡袍的下摆比较好。最后Chris的羞耻心获得了胜利，他转过身去，把屁股对着镜子，小心地撩起了睡袍。  
内裤还是他去找Patrick之前套上的那条，露出来的皮肤上没有什么奇怪的痕迹。Chris正准备脱掉内裤的时候，Zach突然出现在了浴室的门口。  
Zach头发乱糟糟地，下巴上有刚长出来的青胡茬，眼睛下面有淡淡的黑眼圈，似乎没有睡好的样子。Chris刚搭上内裤边缘的手被Zach突然的咳嗽声吓得缩了回来，他松开捏在另一只手里的睡袍，恼怒地站直了身子，瞪着Zach。  
“干什么！”Chris凶巴巴地问Zach。  
“你在干什么？”Zach斜靠在门边，看了Chris身后的镜子一眼，“对着我的镜子观察你的屁股？”  
“关你什么事！”Chris还是很凶，不过他知道Zach完全不怕他。  
“那是我的镜子。”Zach不再靠着门框，他穿着拖鞋，朝着赤脚站在地板上的Chris走了过去，“Chris，如果你担心的是我想的那件事的话——”Zach故意停顿了一下，“我并没和你上床。”  
“可是我屁股疼……”Chris犹豫了一下，还是说了。他完全没了刚才的气焰，像个被戳破了的气球，“我听说……”  
“你的屁股疼是因为你昨晚从我家沙发上摔下来了。”Zach打断Chris的话，他没想到Chris居然会产生这样的误会。好吧，Chris看起来并没有和别人上过床——至少没有被别人上过，会有这样的误会也没什么大不了的。可Zach觉得自己有必要和Chris解释清楚，虽然他有段时间无时无刻不想着怎么把Chris搞上床，但趁人之危实在不是他的风格。  
Chris听到Zach的话后，愣了几秒，却没有露出Zach想象中的尴尬脸红的表情。方才的番茄Chris已经褪了色，Zach看见他的表情一下子就不对劲了，Chris咬了咬下唇，表现的像是受到了什么巨大的打击。  
“怎么了？”Zach走近一步，他的手刚想搭上Chris的肩膀，就被Chris侧身闪开。脚踩着冰凉的地板，Chris躲避着Zach的视线，非常勉强地在脸上堆出一个笑来。  
“没什么。”Chris开口，他的嗓音听上去干巴巴地，“对不起Zach，是我想多了。”  
他说完这句，绕开Zach试图走出浴室去。Chris现在没办法面对Zach，他只想快点回到他的房间里去，拉上窗帘，关掉手机，什么都不想地好好睡一觉。他从来都不知道自己能自作多情到这样的地步——是啊，Zach怎么会和他上床呢。  
就算全世界的男人都死光了，只剩下Chris Pine一个人，Zachary Quinto也不会爱他。  
Chris早就明白这个道理，他只是潜意识里还存在幻想。在今天之前，他内心深处还有杀不死的渴望。  
而在今天之后……  
Zach一把扯住Chris的胳膊，他不知道Chris的脑子里又想了些什么奇怪的东西，但直觉告诉Zach，那绝对不是他刚才的话想要表达的本意。  
“你要去哪？”Zach感觉到Chris想挣开他，他只能更用力地抓住Chris。Zach突然意识到今天是个把话说开的好机会，他不能再让Chris这么跑掉。  
“回家。”Chris吸了吸鼻子，转头用他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看向Zach，“你还有什么事吗？如果是找文件的话我明天上班帮你……”  
“那份文件，是我骗你的。”  
“什么？”Chris没想到这个，他不知道Zach虚构一份不存在的文件给他打那么多电话的意义，“你为什么要这样？”  
“因为我不想让你去约会。”  
Zach的答案出乎Chris的意料，Chris依旧难以理解他这样做的原因。  
“我去约会对公司有什么影响吗？”  
“当然没有，但是对我有影响。我喜欢你，Chris。”  
Zach觉得再和Chris说下去，他指不定又会生出些什么奇怪的联想，于是Zach决定开门见山地说实话。但他没想到他这句实话的杀伤力似乎比之前的那些假话都大，Chris干脆愣在了那儿，半天只眨巴了两下眼睛，却什么都没说。  
“Chris？”Zach又喊了一声，他看不出Chris这么沉默着到底是什么意思。按照Patrick说的，Chris对他应该也是有点感觉的。Zach以为自己的表白能让Chris下一秒就扑到他身上，然后两个人在浴缸里大干一场什么的。不过看眼前的情况，那纯属Zach自己的意淫。  
他甚至都不确定Patrick说的“Chris对你的感情”指的是什么了——也许只是学弟对学长的仰慕，他会错了意，这次可能彻底要把Chris吓跑了。  
Zach有点丧气，他是真的很喜欢Chris。就像前短时间Zoe和Alice在办公室里看的部电视剧里说的那样——在看到Chris的第一眼，Zach就想要和他共度一生。（*）  
这听起来挺扯淡的，可Zach就是忍不住要这么想。Chris是他喜欢的类型，金发碧眼的小甜心。不过如果Chris和他上过的那些男孩一样，是个只有张漂亮脸蛋的讨厌鬼的话，Zach早在Chris进公司的第一个月就辞退他了。但Chris就是那么特别，虽然平时喜欢把自己用一副丑丑的眼镜打扮的古板又老土，但其实他聪明，而且还该死的可爱又帅气。Zach知道，Chris就是适合他的那个人。  
Zach还想挽回一下，也许Chris和他可以先做个好朋友呢？虽然暗恋自己的好朋友这种事儿听起来挺差劲的，也完全不像是Zach会做的，但Zach现在没有其他选择。  
“好吧。对不起Chris，也许我误会了。”Zach咽了咽口水，Chris还是呆呆地看着他，“我不……”  
“不，Zach，停下。”Chris打断Zach的话，他好像终于消化了刚才那些信息，“你刚才说……你喜欢我？”  
“没错。”  
“我的天，今天是愚人节吗？”Chris的脚趾蜷缩了一下，他突然不敢直视Zach的眼睛了，“或者是我的耳朵出了问题？Zach，你……如果你只是在拿我寻开心的话，我一定会揍你。”  
“尽管揍我。”  
Zach抱住Chris，Chris小小地叹口气，主动伸手和他十指相扣。Zach牵着Chris的手，低下头轻轻吻了吻他的指节。Chris红了脸，他把脑袋枕在Zach肩上，呼吸贴着Zach的颈部皮肤，一下一下，带来一阵细碎的微痒。  
“说实在的，Zach，你的表白……太突然了。”Chris坐在Zach家沙发上，端着咖啡，转头看坐在一边用勺子喝酸奶的Zach，“你真的不是……”  
“不是，Chris，不管你是想问我是因为早起低血糖脑供血不足思维短路还是撞到了脑袋才跟你表白的——我的答案都是——NO.”Zach有点听上去不耐烦，这是Chris今天早上第五次问他同样的问题，Zach不明白Chris为什么会这么不自信，他总是在怀疑Zach不是真的爱上他了，“就在刚才，在你喝第一口咖啡之前，我告诉你过你的，我对你一见钟情，还记得吗？”  
“我记得，我只是想不到你有什么理由对我一见钟情。”Chris空出一只手来，在空气里比划了两下，“我很蠢地被绊倒了，然后泼了你一身啤酒，Zach，我一点都不觉得这有什么值得你在看见我的第一眼就爱上我的。”  
“准确的说，我当时只是挺喜欢你。”Zach回答，“虽然你泼了我一身酒，但是看在你那么可爱的份上，没什么是不能原谅的。”  
“那后来呢？后来你没有来找过我，我因为这件事已经被你忘了。就像我们很多次在学校里擦肩而过一样。”  
“我忙得要死，有时候恨不得一天在美国国土上空飞两个来回。而且你的好朋友，Patrick，他根本不想让我接近你。我偶尔闲下来会想你，可那段日子我闲下来的时间并不多。”Zach回答。  
“那么，如果我没有去应聘你的秘书，而是回LA了呢？”Chris放下手里的咖啡，搂着抱枕，面向Zach，“你打算怎么办？”  
“那就没办法了。”Zach也放下了他的酸奶，转头认真地看着Chris，“我特意把招聘信息发到了你的邮箱，传单也塞进了你的门缝，Chris。如果这样你都不来，我只能随便找个秘书，然后把工作丢给Karl，去LA找你了。”  
Chris笑出声：“Karl听到这个会要求加工资的。”  
Patrick是第一个知道Chris正式和Zach搞在了一起的人，Simon是第二个。Zach那边，先得知消息的是Karl，Chris以为他会很惊讶，结果Karl只是露出一幅“我早就猜到有这么一天”的表情。  
“别那么意外，Chris。”Karl端着酒杯，和Chris一起站在酒吧二楼，俯视着下面，“你来应聘的那天，我就知道你是Zach说的那个人了。”  
“你怎么知道这个的？”Chris浅浅尝了一口Screwdriver，“我记得你问Zach是不是想和我上床，Zach说他上床的时候喜欢开着灯。”  
“偷听记得要听完整，你少听了最关键的一句。”Karl拍了拍Chris的肩膀，“Zach说‘Chris可不止屁股漂亮，他摘掉眼镜绝对是个甜心’。不过还好你没听到，不然你俩大概会在那张面试桌上干起来。”  
Chris红了脸，Zach是时候的端着他的可乐出现了。Chris拿Screwdriver换了Zach喝了一半的可乐，然后两个人丢下Karl一个人溜达远了。  
那杯Screwdriver最后还是Chris一个人喝完了，他没有像姑娘么一样醉得七荤八素，但脑子也不是非常清晰了。Zach搂着他向Patrick打了个招呼，两个人就提前退了场。Zach没有喝酒，他来开车，Chris晕乎乎地躺在副驾座上。Chris衬衫的扣子扯开了两颗，脸因为酒精的缘故微微泛红，蓝色的眼睛半睁半闭地看着开车的Zach，动了动嘴唇，模糊不清地说了句：“好像个梦。”  
Zach听清了Chris的话，他在红灯的时候侧过身去在Chris额角亲了一下。  
“这不是梦，Chris。”  
两个人拉扯着撞开门时，Zach的手已经伸到了Chris的裤子里。他压着Chris，一边隔着内裤揉捏着Chris的下体，一边湿漉漉地吻着。Chris的呻吟声都被Zach堵在了嘴里，在他颤抖着射在自己的内裤里后，Zach才停下那个吻。  
Zach支撑着因为高潮而脱力的Chris的身体，扯开Chris那件碍事的白衬衫丢到一边。Chris恢复了点力气就用手去掀Zach的T恤下摆，想把它从Zach身上脱下来。Zach烦躁地把衣服丢在一边，赤裸着上身和Chris在他家还没来得及铺地毯的地板上就滚了起来。他把Chris压在身下，一边揉捏他的臀部，一边吻着他的侧颈。Chris喘息着搂上Zach的脖子，他从Patrick那儿穿来的那条牛仔裤被Zach扯掉，朝着茶几旁边的垃圾桶就丢了过去。  
但是Chris现在没时间在乎这个，Zach的手指沾了他的前液，已经深入了他的体内。虽然只有一根，但这对于第一次感受这个的Chris来说，还是有点不适应。他努力地按照Zach说的那样放松自己，然后有点担心地问Zach：“你不会打算不用润滑剂，就这样操我吧？”  
“当然不会，别担心这个。”Zach先抽出手指，停下动作，在身后的沙发缝里摸出Chris想要的东西，顺着Chris的股沟倒了下去。冰凉的感觉刺激着Chris，他差点叫出声来。  
Zach一边借着润滑剂继续在Chris体内抽插，一边凑过去吻着Chris的耳垂，问他：“喜欢这个味道吗？”  
Chris脑子里一团糟，他挺起腰配合着Zach的手指动作，不加思索地就“嗯”了一声。他咬着嘴唇的呻吟有点隐忍，带着甜腻的鼻音，听得Zach几乎想放弃扩张，就这样一口气冲进去，操开他。  
当然，Zach只是想想，他还是舍不得伤到Chris。等Chris可以容纳四根手指的时候，Zach终于决定换上自己的老二了。他架起Chris的腿，抽出他的手指，把自己的老二缓慢地推入Chris的后穴。那是个对两个人来说都有点艰难的工程，Chris觉得疼，他发出抽气声，更紧地咬着自己的嘴唇时，Zach俯下身子给了他一个吻。等Zach全都进去可以开始动的时候，Chris的蓝眼睛已经完全湿漉漉的了。  
Zach知道这大概只有五分之一是因为快感，剩下的五分之四都是因为疼。他用拇指轻轻擦过Chris的眼角，Chris缓了缓，撑起身子抱了上来，催促Zach：“我可以了。”  
Zach的抽插把他的呻吟都撞的破碎，Chris在高潮时无法忍受地哭了出来。这挺丢脸，但是他忍不住，生平第一次被操得射出来，这种快感比他想着Zach自慰时强烈太多了。Chris闭上眼睛，他感觉到Zach的唇正印在他的眼角，那些丢脸的液体被Zach温柔地吻掉。  
他环抱着Zach的肩膀，两个人躺在地板上，没有开灯。外面的灯光从客厅的玻璃窗外透进来，Zach和被他紧紧搂在怀里的Chris一样，他们都看不清外面的天空上是不是有星星，但是他们都拥有了那道可以点亮彼此生命的光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 旧文搬运，看文的筒子留个言吧…………【回声】  
> BTW，本文是AU，ZQ和CP都是UCB毕业。


End file.
